Motives
by ddFLY
Summary: At age 12, Naomi didn't expect to meet that one person who could make her feel special. Neither did Emily. Slightly A/U in which Naomi actually has the guts to talk to Emily.


**Summary: **At age 12, Naomi didn't expect to meet that one person who could make her feel all nervous and happy. Slightly A/U in which Naomi actually has the guts to talk to Emily.

Prologue

The ghost rose slowly from her mother's cherry, filling the air with a malodorous menthol smell. It danced under the dim light, alluring nothing, but the curiousity of a brooding young brunette. Her sapphire eyes shifted and swayed to its graceful movements, as if a majestic swan was spreading its wings.

'Naomi,' her mother called, snapping the blonde out of her muse almost instantly. Her mother would always have her eyebrows furrowed which caused the wrinkles on her forehead to clench against one another - a worn-out woman. 'Are you dressed well?'

Naomi nodded and twirled around. She loved the way her skirt would float whenever she twirled.

Her mother smiled and inched closer to the brunette as she threw the cigarette out of the window. She placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. Naomi flinched uncomfortably and wiped her forehead. Naomi hated being treated like a little kid (which was pretty ironic, considering that she was only twelve years old).

'Mom!' the brunette grumbled.

'Oh, Naomi,' her mother sighed as she hugged Naomi tightly. 'I can't believe.. Ever since your father passed away, I.. I never thought we'd be able to move on but here we are in Bristol.'

Naomi wasn't sure what the hell she should be doing. Her mother was quietly sobbing and all the brunette could do was literally lend her a shoulder. Clearly, Naomi did not miss her father as much as her mother did. She had not met the old bloke before in her entire life. She had only heard of him from her mother's nightly cries in her room.

'I'm sorry, Naomi,' her mother apologised as she pulled away. She caressed the brunette's face softly and said, 'Just give me a minute to freshen up, alright?'

* * *

Naomi wanted to dig a large hole where she could hide in and avoid her new schoolmates. The girls pointed at her rudely and made remarks about her, as if she was an art piece being judged by critics. She could barely hear what they were saying anyway. The boys whistled luridly as she walked past, _ugh, twelve year olds and their immaturity, _Naomi thought as she rolled her eyes.

The brunette held her head down as she made her way to the teacher's lounge _alone. _Her mother was supposed to be with her but apparently she had some important business to attend to. Naomi sighed heavily. Her mother had never worked but she always seemed so caught up with something.

Naomi, still deep in her thoughts, unknowingly bumped into someone else. She heard the sound of books dropping onto the ground and almost immediately, a high-pitched scream which caused the brunette to cringe.

'Fucking hell!' the other brunette exclaimed loudly, attracting more attention than was actually needed. 'Could you fucking look where you're going?'

_When will anyone ever notice that using vulgarities isn't going to make you seem older? _Naomi huffed irritatedly and glared at her.

'Look, I-'

'She didn't mean to, Katie,' the slightly taller brunette beside Katie McPottyMouth intervened before Naomi could say anything. 'Just leave her alone.'

Naomi could not believe her own eyes. Right in front of her were identical twins and it didn't take Naomi long to differentiate the both of them, one was nice and the other was mean.

'Shut the fuck up, Emily! She bumped into me and dropped my books! How the fucking Christ can I not get angry?' screeched Katie McPottyMouth. Her nostrils flared widely and if Naomi wasn't stuck in this stupid misunderstanding, she would've been laughing hysterically.

Emily bent down and picked up the books that her sister had dropped. Naomi stared at her helplessly even though this was partly her fault.

'Sorry, let me do it inst-'

Emily looked up and _Jesus,_ Naomi swore her heart had pounded at least thrice as fast. Never in her life had she seen such pretty and soulful brown eyes. For what had seemed like an eternity, Emily smiled and shook her head.

'It's okay,' she said before carrying the books and following her sister's leaf. Naomi could hear Katie McPottyMouth complaining as the twins disappeared but she didn't care. Her new schoolmates were whispering around her about how she had just got on Katie's bad side but she didn't care either. All she cared about then were Emily's eyes.

* * *

'Naomi Campbell, right? the teacher confirmed as he ran his hand through his hair (or whatever was left on his scalp). His eyes, small and beady, shifted from his computer to Naomi. The brunette nodded and fiddled with her thumbs nervously, there was something about the teacher that made her feel uneasy.

'I'm Mr Henry Hendricks,' the teacher introduced as he held his hand out. 'Your very own form teacher.'

Naomi took his hand and shook it lightly. 'N-Naomi Campbell, sir.'

Mr Hendricks laughed heartily and patted Naomi on the shoulder. 'I already know, Naomi and please, call me Mr Hendricks. The term "sir" makes me feel a little old, you know.'

_Poor guy. He's still in denial about his own age._

'Yes, Mr Hendricks,' replied Naomi with a giggle.

'Anyway,' Mr Hendricks said as he stood up from his seat. 'Classes are about to start in a few minutes so I guess I'll be heading to the classroom with you. Let me retrieve my markers and I'll be back with you.'

As Mr Hendricks left his table, Naomi looked around the teacher's lounge. The entire place smelled of cheap coffee and toasts. Thick sets of paper were placed on almost every set of desk. The brunette slouched in her seat, everything seemed so normal in the teacher's lounge. She looked down at her own fingers and spotted something very interesting that was poorly hidden. A magazine full of naked women.

_Well, teachers are still humans, I suppose._

Before she could pick it up and take a closer look, Mr Hendricks had come up to her with a box of colourful markers. He gestured the way out of the teacher's lounge to Naomi.

Naomi pondered on the way to class about the way she should introduce herself to her classmates. Maybe a wave and a little smile would be nice. How about a bow? Only a weirdo would do that or at least, a Japanese. She decided to go ahead with the wave and smile.

As soon as Naomi entered the classroom, she could feel many pairs of eyes on her. She held her head down again, avoiding any awkward eye contact with any of them. Mr Hendricks made a short welcome speech and finally, asked the brunette to introduce herself to the class.

Naomi looked up and once again, she met the same beautiful pair of eyes that stared back at hers moments ago. For some reason, the brunette's chest tightened up and her breath was cut short.

She averted her eyes away from Emily and breathed deeply before stuttering to the class, 'H-Hello, my nam-name's Naomi Campbell.'

'Jesus, it's that twat again.'

'Don't, Katie.'

'Oh, fucking get over it.'

'Language, Katie Fitch. Language,' Mr Hendricks warned sternly.

Naomi sighed. Her school life here in Bristol was going to be **a-freaking-mazing.**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay or nay? Is it sucky? I hope not!

Anyway, I can't wait for Skins Pure, Fire and Rise to be released! In order to hold my excitement, I decided to write this story based on Naomi's confession at 4x08 because HOLY, imagine what could've happened over those three years of silence IF SHE ACTUALLY SPOKE TO EMS. So, yeah, this is a story based on what I think **could've **happen if Naomi was actually brave enough. :p

'til the next time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
